Harry's First days of May
by Revan Nonaka
Summary: This is a story of firsts of may, created 1/5-2012 and 2/5-2012 or as in U.S.A: 5/1-2012 and 5/2-2012. Inspired by music. Parirings: SUPRISE inside. R&R as they say. You'll read maybe laugh, I dunno, but not like the pairings? Dang for you. Two-shots
1. First of May

Well, now this I wrote TODAY, because of TODAY, and inspired by the song: "First of May" by Jonathan Coulton.  
Have a nice 1st of May... as I hope all knows; it's the international Workers day... though the song inspired me here... *snickers* Rated **M** for good reasons! (and if you don't like sibling having a go, don't read further and leave it at this)

**Disclaimer:** as always; if you think I'm J.K Rowling, you are terribly wrong, BUT, i am very thankful of your thoughts, but I'll leave it at that, you know what it means.

_HP STORY START_

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**First of May**

18 year old Hermione Granger sat gently in the living room of her house, looking at different parchments work, her hair as messy as usual, she sported tight jeans and a white tank top, it was hot 'cause of the sun stood high, after all it was may 1st and that it signaled the summer season beginning, little did she know what the day brings, for those who are crazy enough.

17 year old Ginny Weasly stood in the kitchen of the burrow, humming to herself as she helped her mother prepare some food, she had been told by Ron to pack at least for 10 people, escusing it as two meals away whit some friends, and as such she was invited and prepared to it, she had also tight jeans, but she wore a short sleeved shirt instead, she smiled at her mother as they prepared the food.

23 year old Nymphadora Tonks looked at her clothes, her newfound cousin, Sirius black Jr. had stuck his head into her room and told her to pick some light clothing, and such she was questioning why, but she didn't ask.

An white owl came to Hermione as she sat there writing in her living room, as she saw it was Hedwig she smiled "hello there, how are you Hedwig? got something for me?" she asked smiling at the found owl, after all, Harry's Familiar was a mascot for the friends and letter transporter too, Hedwig hooted in an good mood, puffing her chest up to show her healthiness and stuck out a leg whit a parchment on it "thank you" Hermione said and gave the owl a treat while taking the parchment whit the other hand. Hedwig took the treat and waggled on her shoulder where she landed, showing happiness for another successful delivery. Hermione chuckled and opened up the parchment, only to recognize it as the youngest Black's handwriting.

_Hello Hermione  
_

_The sun is shining, the wind is calm, and it's far to beautiful to go sit inside whit your parchment._

_Therefor I hereby say, as the hair-apparent to the Noble House of black, get your lightest clothes on, and join me on an adventure._

_Do not send a reply - you have no choice_

_Apparate to the Diagon Ally when ready - I'll be there._

_whit love_

_Padfoot Jr._

Hermione giggled, for being a friend of three years he sure had the nerve of controlling her action in certain way that made her chill down the spine, the reason being the innocent in which his words played and the caringly in his writing style when he wrote to her.

She had long noticed how his signature and writing changed due to who or why he wrote the letter, though, never caching what the mood was. She stood up fast forgetting Hedwig on her shoulders who, in response, hotted annoyingly "oh sorry Hedwig" she said, bringing a hand up and strokes the owls feather "job finished" she said to her and the owl hooted ones more and nibbled her ear affectionately before flying off to either Harry or a hunt... most likely to the former in Hermione's thoughts. Turning to her bedroom she went through what she had of clothes, selecting some she then went to the shower, and piffed herself up, leaving the make up since she knew Sirius loved natural beauty, and frankly all her friends, including girls, where complementing her on that, so she never started to wear any make up, unless drinking games did require it.

Harry, Ron, and Sirius stood in the diagonally ready for their plans, smirking to one another, Sirius being the one of mischief, following his dad foot tracks... literally, and Harry following, They wore each loose shorts and a white t-shirt and sandals, they had each different things on, signaling whit a hand move, the three splitted up as planned and waited for the girls.

As usual the first to come where Hermione who sported a light white summer dress whit sneakers as her footwear. _leave it to her to be fast_, Sirius thought as he walked out of the shadows to meet her

"Hello beautiful, I see you took my advice" he grinned, knowing it wasn't an advice, more like an requirement

"oh, was it an advice?" she asked, feign a glare at him "you should have said so" she added, giving him a smile "I'd wore something different" she added for good measure, seeing him only grin wider

"well, that isn't why you did turn around and go back" he said knowingly putting it wrong, Hermione shaked her head as an response. He took her hand lightly in his and took her to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next to arrive was Tonks, who sported a blue tank top and and equal blue shorts, she had found a letter from Harry to meet him in the Diagon Ally as fast as she was ready, she also had been instructed to wear light clothing, in which showed why Sirius had advised her to wear just that. _Well, here goes..._ Harry thought when he stepped out from the shadow, behind her

"looking good" he said smiling, looking at her, despite being 5 years younger he was at level whit her, she smiled

"To think, Harry Potter actually takes the nerve to invite me on a date" she teased him, and he flushed red, rivaling Ron's hair as he blushed

"well, you did manage the first initial contact, so only fair?" he looked at her, she giggled and smiled afterwards

"of course, wouldn't dream of something else" she said while stretching out her left arm so he could take it in his and lead her, he accepted and walked whit her to the Leaky Cauldron.

The last to arrive was Ginny who looked at her brother who stood in front of her, she had her jeans on, but had changed to a light sleeveless shirt

"what is in planning, dear brother?" she asked him

"only a picnic" he said, manage to look normal, though Ginny knew him to well to know the short answer, and the long answer where two different thing, but before she could say something, he dragged her and her basket whit him to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, hello there" Sirius said, while nursing a muggle soda named Pepsi. He smiled at the first pair to come in after him and Hermione.

Harry nodded "hello, didn't know you was here" he said, giving a grin, in which Hermione saw and was about to call on when Sirius gleefully responded

"me neither, just thought of it" though knowing her cousin Tonks asked

"how so?" her eyes met his and he just smiled.

"Nah, felt right, you know?" he answered, he and Hermione sat in the front, right beside the door, and having taken up two seats, though the where space, Hermione sat almost on his lap.

"Join us?" he asked and Harry nodded sitting down

"Sure" he said in response.

Sirius took a swig of the Pepsi again and laid an arm around Hermione's shoulder, then laid more back in his chair to stretch out the legs, he looked in his own right and his smile where of satisfaction and his eyes spoke of mischief, Tonks sat down beside Harry and watched him carefully, as she did.

Two more came inside, both had red hair, one more than the other, when they turned there was a squeal.

"Harry!" Ginny said smiling walking over and hugging him.

He hugged her back "hello Ginny" he said whit a smile.

"Fancy that seeing you here" she said smiling back, Ron just grinned and sat down beside his mates "hello mate" he looked at sirius and nodded, who in response raised his coke and drank it down.

"Okey" Sirius said and stood up, making everyone silenced in his demanding tone, he placed the coke down at the middle of the table, he gestured for tonks and Hermione to touch it, and they looked at him

"Why?" Hermione asked, she had found out it was a port-key and Sirius just smiled

"why not?" he asked daring her to do it.

This of course got Harry and Ron to show that they didn't fear it and laid an finger on its side. Ginny who thought of the pick-nick laid also a finger on it, but at the top where Sirius had drinking from it, and Ginny smiled holding up the basket, now there where smiles on both the other girls, Hermione trusting her best friend and Tonks liking the idea of pick-nick did what was told, and touched it whit her finger, at that moment they where feeling the familiar hook behind their navel and transported away.

When they landed they landed whit various grace, Hermione as always stood up, and Sirius, who had lett go a second before it landed where walking cautiously in the air til he landed, he grinned at them, Tonks, being the clumsy one, had fallen back and into Harry who where unprepared and landed on his back whit her on top, and Ginny and Ron where in similar position, only staying up, supporting each other.

"Well then, who would've thought" Sirius said gently, smiling and looked at the scenery, promoting everyone else to actually look at it, and the response where many gaping, even from Tonks and Harry who had blushed madly a second ago, lost their speech, it was a secluded place, where there where a forest around a lake, and right in front of them where some blankets where there where enchanted so they where lightly floating of the ground, and some benches to the sides and some diving boards in various height out to the sea.

Sirius went to a side where there where a bench whit some build shelter over, and smiled at them

"get ready whit the food" he said smiling, as he put a CD on and smiled.

"_I woke up this morning_

_I had a scone and a large house blend_

_And then a little conversation with my squirrel and chipmunk friends_

_I said I'm sick and tired of winter_

_And I wish that it was spring_

_And then a little fellow named Robin Redbreast_

_Began to sing_" he sung whit the record, smiling

And while he had sung whit the first verse the others had scrambled up and taken out dishes and knifes and such, as they where done he walked over to Harry and smiled

"_And he sang_

_Ooh ooh child, what'd you think the cold winter's gonna last forever?_

_Ooh ooh child, now's the time for all the people to get together_" Sirius laid an arm around Harry and stretched out in all his friendliness and stretched out a hand and waved it over the sky in an arch "_Outside_" he ended and the girls giggles while he grinned and Harry shaked his own head in mock annoyance.

Sirius then jumped to Hermione and sang whit the record.

"_Cause it's the first of May, first of May_

_Outdoor fucking starts today_

_So bring your favorite lady_

_Or at least your favorite lay_

_The water's not cold baby dip in your big toe_

_Maybe I'll see you in flagrante delicto_

_Grass below you, sky above_

_Celebrate spring with a crazy little thing called fucking outside_" Sirius smiled as he danced in a mix of seducing and joking manner before her, she just laughed at his antics and smiled, in the end he landed behind her and purposely laid his head on her shoulder and his arms around her, a bit more protestingly than before, this made a deep blush on Hermione's chin and she looked at him, trying to look him in the eyes and see what he thought, but he just smiled and let go of her.

"Okey" he said as the CD continued it's song "so food? or bath?" he grinned asking rhetorically as he took hold around Hermione's hips and lifted her up before running, kicking of his shoes, while Hermione first squealed in surprise and then screamed out in laughter only to change into terror and a "SIRIUS!" as he reached the end and tossed her out into the lake, being a big splash, and he stood there laughing at her as she came up, shaking her head and looked at him.

"two can play that game" she retorted and suddenly he flew into the lake, summoned by Hermione, as he resurfaced he looked at her whit surprise on his face, only to bark out a laughter later and splash at her, she giggled and swam to the shore "you're bad, Sirius" she said looking at him, he smiled and swam to her

"now now" he said dragging her out again "you may not" he said, holding her loosely as he held her captive, in which she squealed and tried to get free, but gave up, as her body denied her that, and settled into his hold, and suddenly a two girlish screams came, one high screamed "RON!" and the other a bit deeper but made the pair already in turn their heads to the diving board as it screamed "TOOOONKS!" as Harry landed in the water and made a second long silence before Sirius, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks laugh as Harry resurfaced whit a look of confusion and a promised retaliation, to that Tonks just smiled at him

"Did you think _you_ could toss me in?" she said in a tease, in which faulted as she suddenly got jerked of the diving board, doing the same fault as Sirius, which made all laugh as and her caught out laughter as she resurface, a simple "yes" whit a stony look to hide his amusement where coming from Harry as he looked at her.

"At least someone is wise" Hermione pointed, hinting to Ron who had retreated to safe harbors at the right side benches as the ordeal happened.

This prompted two grins as Tonks and Sirius dived under and suddenly a geysir high water colum to come up and land all over Ron who sat mesmerized over the magic, in which resulted in him wet as a dog, then a squeal came and everyone turned to Hermione who splashed at Sirius as he laughed and swam to the shore, and got himself up and looked at the others smiling as he went, whiteout as much of a thought, since the sun shined so hot, he took of his shirt and tossed it at a table on the left side, making it hang itself to dry magical, then he tossed of his shoes that landed under it, and soon his shorts where accompanied as he turned around, now completely naked, the girls began to blush and Harry and Ron looked at him, then Ron took pursuit and was naked two seconds later, to another "RON!" yell from Ginny who was now emberrassed not to see two naked men but her brother naked added, and Tonks had to take the embarrassing note one higher as she cat-called him

"nice equipment" she said mischievously as she was swimming up to the naked men, this prompted both weasleys to blush and Rons penis to stir a little.

Hermione in that regard had a honest lusty look at Sirius, seeing him for the first time naked, she adored his sea blue and grass green eyes, well, one of each and his long nice dark-brown hair, not to mention his beard which had a trace down the jawline only to make an turn up to his beard and around his mouth, almost like his father, just more sexy than masculine in her eyes. Although he was as strong, nor trained as the others he still had a neat body, in which he held barely in shape by the training he did. His skin that was revealed was dark all around, like he had been in the sun already and had just started, and when it came to the piece of flesh called penis, it seemed to have been a bit more tanned than that, which made her mouth water, and him to catch her staring.

"you like?" he asks and chuckled at her blush as she swam to him, following Tonks, Ginny and Harry from the water, she just nodded seeing as Harry too shed his clothes, he was a contrast to Sirius whit his pale-pink body of no sun, and strong stomach, he was skinny but firm where as Sirius had a bit more normal but slack which made a little tummy, in which he didn't seem to care about, and Ron sported the same only more normal appearance as he didn't do Auror work as Harry or Sirius, thought running around on a muggle hospital or st. mungos as he was being Healer assistant until his apprentice days and reading where done, though Death Eaters was after them, who cared now?

Tonks grinned "well I can't stand to loose on a bet" she said smiling as she tossed her tank top revealing a black bra, and then took her shorts and shoes off revealing black panties, in witch both where tossed off, her hair doing a Weasly red instead of her chin, Sirius chuckled as he watched her over

"you can't hide your blush Tonks" he grinned, "or is it 'Nymph' now?" he asked teasingly, and getting the desired effect of an deeper red

"shush you" she says trying to act as casual as him, "I think your the nymph here" she crossed her arms over her breasts, the boys watched Tonk's good formed breasts, as they were naturally formed of her body, perfect in any way, though being a metamorphmagus it was obviously that she had made it such, Sirius grinned.

"Turn off your powers, or do I have to make a ward against them?" he asked her, and she shot him a glare back, but nodded

"wasn't exactly as I planned" she miffed but knew he had plural reasons, she looked at Harry and walked over to him, kissing him deeply before stepping back and letting her body return to normal, giving her stomach a bit out and a bit more meat on her sides while her breasts gave in a bit, giving her a bigger but more perfect body. Hermione looked at her in awe and jealousy as she knew her to be perfect, but as a hand came around she didn't complain as her dress where zipped down to show her already naked body under, after all she was wet and the dress where see-trough by now. She signed when she felt two hands cares her abdomen gently "you're the most beautiful creature here" a hoarse whisper came, as she turned she looked into Sirius' honest and meaningful eyes, she smiled and kissed him lovingly on the mouth, he didn't flinch instead just deepened the kiss whit his love for her, sure they had done it many times through the year they've been semi-dating, as they worked more together but this where a kiss that made her whole body shiver and her sex to tingle of the teasing of her back as he pressed himself to her, she felt his erect penis laying against her crack of her back.

They let up whit the need of air and Sirius just held her as he smirked and his eyes got that glint again, saying he was on about something

"when I said 'light' I didn't think _this _light" he teased her and she chuckled.

"Well, I thought this would intrigue you" she responded and kissed him, then they looked on as Tonks had approached Harry and they both where in a similar state, while Ginny had shed her clothes and sat beside Ron, both blushing and not trying to look at each other.

Sirius went around and noted that Hermione's breast where fitted to her nice curve and as she had a nice body her breasts followed whit a small but firm breasts they laid gently to her, and her long legs up to her crouch where as milky, he saw that she had neglected to shave completely between her legs, giving a sight of small curls in a triangle of hair over all, he let out a moan and she blushed, looking down at his unshaved manhood

"you know, I can shave your.." she stopped, blushing and he grimaced at her

"not that I like it, but you could" he said giving an air that he liked it as it was, and she blushed more then kissed him, and he took her hand.

"come" he just said and walked to a blanked and laid down on it, and she followed giggling.

Harry on his side where busy whit Tonks, who kissed him deeply on the mouth

"I've wanted to be whit you long now" the older Auror said, kissing him more, he just moaned in answer as he stroked her back, they broke the kiss for air again and he looked at her, hers was just like hermoines, but it changed color or form as she wished, and now had a heart formed cut contra Hermione normal one, she smiled

"like it?" she teased, just as bad as Sirius Black Jr. in which she was to swear vengeance later on, but not now, she had the love of her life in her hands and couldn't let him go, she kissed him deeply and pushed him to the blanket beside the other two, and crawled onto of him, she smiled looking at the hard flesh and equally as Sirius, he hadn't shaved, she kissed him more and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, only to receive a grin and a nod

"Don't forget who planned this" Sirius quipped from beside where he and Hermione kissed, as she looked up, she looked at Tonks and grinned

"Together?" she asked as Tonks nodded, both girls needed some support, if their counterpart didn't help, as they reached out like twin sisters and took hold on the penises infront of them, they gently eased themself to the point where the penis head met the hymen, both looked at each other and lifted up, Harry being longer as they noted and sat hard down, screaming out in pain, as reflexes both boys shot up and held them protectingly as they looked at their girls.

"You alright?" Harry asked and both girl nodded in response

"It's alright" grunted Sirius as he held Hermione close "my first time too" at that both girls looked at him

"What?" he asked and a chuckle ran through them, feeling surprisingly relaxed looking at Harry who nodded at the silent question, that made the girls smile gently and kissed their partner deeply, happy to be deflower and deflower their love and began easily to move, though being a bit shocked Harry didn't ask Tonks why she hadn't had sex before, and Tonks and Hermione held their tongue when it came to Sirius.

Soon the air was filled whit moans from the four who was on the blanket and the two onlookers to unease, Ron looked at Ginny and down her body, she was even pettier than Hermione, small breast on a small girl, and she had shaved giving Ron a look of her pussy lips, when he looked up he saw her in the eyes, she had caught him but didn't say anything as she reached up and gently kissed him, in a romantic way, and then she stood up and smiled looking at his shaved parts.

"no wonder" she giggled and straddled him he looked at her speechless, as she kissed him and eased herself down on him, taking his and hers innocents whit only a subtle hint of pain as she hicked and felt it brake, bleeding a bit.

"I didn't think I would follow the full-bloods way" Ginny said moaning gently as she began to ride her brother "but I guess we are compatible for this time" she said kissing him deeply again and he moaned and nodded, letting her control the movement, not noticing four sets of eyes and a grin as a cheshire cat was on and for them respectively, then there two other couples continued moaning and glided.

Hermione felt Sirius inside her and it completed her wonderfully, he reached deep inside of her and she felt him everywhere on and in her, she moaned as he touched her back nippled her neck and kissed her jaw, he moved his hands on her breasts and kneaded them wonderfully, lustfully, lovingly and caressingly, all in a same time, she moaned as he turned them around and began to trust in her fast and deeply, he smiled at her as he kissed her deeply.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear as he trusted in her, she smiled and moaned

"I love you too" she said, sheating a tear, not of pain, but of love and caring, they had played far to long for both tastes, but it had been inevitable, their work both as Auror aspirants and as Members of the wands of light, gave them enough to do, but now they just was whit each other and aware of the other couple in near. She came first as she felt her heat release and whispered "I am going to cum" and he felt it as he let out a low growl as a reply, cumming hard in her and smiled as they came down from their peak, kissing each other.

Harry and Tonks laid on their sides and trusted equally through it, she whimpered and moaned while he growled sexily at her

"Oh Harry" she moaned kissing him deeply as they continued their love making, kissing him deeply "do it faster and harder" she pleaded feeling him touching her cervix as he was buried deep within her, he complied and trusted like a wild man and soon she moaned low and sexily as to not disturb or distress the onlookers, cumming hard over him, and he to cum hard in her in response, she smiled and kissed him

"I love you" she said gently and kissed him deeper, his moan was her reply.

Suddenly a Hick where heard and all turned to the side, seeing the youngest Weaslys in an embrace and Ginny warped around Ron, as she moved up and down on him, Sirius got a grin which would outmatch the cheshire cat and still make it proud of him,

"They need their fun too" he whispered silently to the three others, who nodded, and looked at him, he just smiled "they love each other more than sister and brother, but still in that kind of way..." he said looking at them "hard to explain" he said whit a grimace and began whit new vigor to kiss and make love to Hermione, who in response nodded and kissed back, and soon everyone was in action again.

The sun were low when the three couples sat still naked whit their back against a wall made by Sirius and relaxed. Hermione in Sirius lap, cuddling close whit his arms draped around her right under her breasts in which he occasionally stroked tenderly, in which she moaned quietly to, and loved. Harry sat into Tonks body and reveled in the feeling of breasts behind him, but he didn't get the free card as she played gently whit his penis, which where limb after the whole love making session, and he just smiled at her, teasing her whit that he'd played whit her breasts as retaliation, in which she gratefully accepted. While Ron and Ginny sat beside each other and looked onwards, their fingers intertwined but silence kept them, Ginny looked down and saw her brothers cum still seeping out of her after their last session in which he had cummed in her, she wasn't conflicted that she did it, but what would be when they come home. Harry and Sirius seemed to notice them being a bit uncomfortable for something and Sirius quipped up.

"Always look on the bright side of life" he said giving a grin, as both Weaslys looked at him "it's how it is" he said smiling at them

"If Sirius and Tonks did that, it would be the same and I don't think they would bother whit it" Harry said, seemed to catch on, Tonks looked at him and shaked her hand and giggled

"I don't see why that would happens, I have you" she said to Harry, kissing him before he opened his mouth, knowing he was a bit smitten of her cousin as she was, though to avail as she heard said cousin

"Switch party?" he asked giving an innocent smile, in which Tonks both gave a glare and an amused smile, which pretty much gave a grimace over her whole face, making sirius laugh.

"It's late and I think we should go home, love" Hermione said, caching on to Tonks train of thought, they didn't need another exhausting and daring day, as Sirius and Harry had made, though Ron was to help whit anything going wrong and Ginny to fix food, it went rather well, surprisingly to all of them, most to the two who now sat a bit closer and had blushes rivaling their hairs.

"Yea, it's been fun, bathing, eating and sex, it's exhaustion deluxe, and rejuvenated love at best" Sirius quipped and gently lifted both him and Hermoine up, she looked at him and kissed him gently before walking to get her dress, Sirius following.

Harry and Tonks followed soon after, having Harry to have some frisky slaps at Tonks rare end, in which resulted in some yelp and swaying hips, abit hard whit spent muchels wich where making her wobble in a funny way. Ron looked at Ginny who smiled and kissed his mouth.

"Come brother dear" she said and stands up and takes his hand to go and clean up and get on the clothes.

As they were finished they got together all around Sirius who stood looking at them as Hermione had folded her arms around him and Tonks giving him a glare

"Why can't we apparate still?" she asked looking at him

"Well, the wards is up and if you wanna go a mile, then sure do so" he said looking up at her, "at the time It was 48 hours" he explained before Tonks could ask "makes it to the morning, so, I think we'd need somewhere to sleep" he said grinning, at that Harry came up and nodded

"I dunno from where" he said, looking at Sirius, who grinned

"Oh I know" he said and dissapeared between the girls only to come back whit three package "here girls, pick one" he said, and they did "open it" he said and Hermione looked at him, when he nodded to her silent question she opened the package only to find a tent springing out and landing in front of her

"As a congratulation to being a pair... except from me, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, which the two later where a somewhat surprise, and me being the planer so I and Hermione is... well not rendered the congrats" he said smiling "I give you a tent" he smiles and kissed Hermoine, and then winked them to go inside "here I have a tent whit five standard rooms..:" he started to explain.

Needless to say, the tent where bigger on the inside then on the outside, five rooms by default, but except for the main room and the Kitchen and the sleeping area, there where a suitcase as big as the door, and made out 7 new rooms each, in which followed, by the description by Sirius:

1 Broomstick maintenance room

1 Garage for Bikes

2 Potions room, one for ingridience storage and the other for Potion making

1 Library

1 changing room

1 shower

He smiled at them "and you can delete one room to make another, the description is here" he hands them some instructions

"oh, Sirius... but it gotta cost A LOT" she exclaims looking at her boyfriend whit wide eyes

"yes, it did take a good dent in my vault, but dad helped me, thinking this was a good idea" he said, smiling and led them out again "but little did he know why." he snickered which followed this friends to laugh and his girlfriend to blush but kiss him non-the-less.

As they came outside, Tonks turned to him "you know I am going to get back at you, and then some?" she asked him, in which he nodded whit a grin, she smiled and then kissed him deeply on the mouth "then it might not be so bad anyway" she whispered in his ear, in which made him speechless and stood there blinking, until she laughed and he understood he had gotten one half of it

"I eagerly awaits" he said grinning to her, which made her stop laughing and give him a look promising him that the game is still on, he just smirks in return. Harry takes Tonks hand in his to make her look at him and shaked his head

"he is like that" he says while smiling, looking at her

"I know, and we have a bet... who's best in pranks and revenges" she huffed and lets her boyfriend kiss her possessively

"Although all this is fun, we have to go to our sleeping arrangement" Ginny said, putting her arms on her hips after having made her tent apear

"You're right" Harry says as he takes Tonks' tent and made it appear "Let's go to your tent Tonks" he said smiling, looking at her

"It's not mine" she exclaims and makes Harry looks at her, questionably "it's OURS!" she says deeply and kisses him deeply "and thanks Sirius" she says as she comes up for breath "both for bringing Harry and me together and for the tent" he smiles and nods "you're welcome".

Then Hermione looks at Sirius "Love, why today?" she asks

"What today?" he questions back, looking confused

"All this, love making, food and swimming" she said

"oh... right... for the first part, I thought it would be harder to" he smiled as he for the first time blushed deeply for admitting something "seduce you" he said smiling "the food was Rons idea though and, well, don't shoot him, it was a great one" he smiled and kissed her "then again the swimming was also Harry's idea" he said smiling, "though he preferred having something on" he smiled, telling the truth, but Hermione looked at him not pleased whit his answer

"but why today, Sirius?" she asks, giving the tone that impatience is near. Sirius looks at her and smiles

"Because it's first of May, haven't you seen that?" he smiled and grinned "the song was a hint to you" he grinned more and then barked out in laughter whit Harry and Ron, receiving bewildered looks on the girls, which turns amused and then they giggles, going over to their respective lovers and kisses them on the mouth

"Boys" Hermione whispered gently after wards and shakes her head as she follows Sirius in, their hands intertwined, and soon Harry and Tonks went to their tent while the sibling shared one, none bothered to wear clothes to bed as they just had around their respective beds and cuddled close to the respective lover to keep the cold out and to say "good night" in a loving manner, caring in Ron and Ginny's situation, and fall to sleep, whit big smiles on their faces.

_HP STORY END_

* * *

A big **P.S** here guys, I am ASTONISHED of how much i write wrong here... corrected all in 3 min or more... so, i have done a good job here... Hermione is in the correction too, *snickers* that's an surprise!  
GO, our lovely bookworm!

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Revan1st


	2. Just another manic Monday

Another one so soon? I had planed for a one-shot, but I HAD TO put up what happened the following day! it's inspired by "Manic Monday" by The Bangles.  
**Disclaimer:** Do I have to? you know it already, don't you?

**_HP STORY STARTS!_**

**Harry Potter**

**Just another manic Monday!**

It's Monday morning, the 2nd of may, and three tents is laying in a secluded spot, six souls are sleeping as a wand begins to vibrate, till no avail until a hand comes under it and gently switch it in an arch to then see the time: 7:30

"HARRY!" a frantic voice yells as said person suddenly jerks open and has his wand pointed in the general direction of the voice having a spell on his front mind

"What, what happened?" he looks confused about as he suddenly meets two strict eyes

"Have you seen the time?" the person, now identified as Tonks for his sleepy mind, shaking his head she responds whit "6:00" looking at him "AM" and he jolts out of bed as someone had electrocuted the bed, she stepped up her naked body showing

"we have 30 minutes on us" she informs and heads to the bathroom, Harry in tow.

**-HP-**

In another tent, another witch had just done the same, reading the same and she sees it she doesn't scream, but her partner definitely does.

"AAAAAAAAAH, HERMIONE!" Sirius screams on top of his lungs and looks at her "what was that for?" he exclaims further demanding the cold 10L waking, she in returns snickers as she goes out of bed showing her naked body

"it's 6:00 sleepy head, now move it" she says, playing a smile to him as he jumps out equally naked and follows her to the shower.

**-HP-**

In the last tent there doesn't happen much as Ginny goes out and goes to get ready for the day, knowing full well that Ron would need to hurry, five minutes later she dumps him on the floor, wich promptly wakes him up "go to the showers, NOW!" she says, grinning to her brother, who is only in his briefs, and he nods and follows in a daze, knowing that from her look that she will do hurt and more.

Surprisingly they are the first to appear outside - for good reason.

**-HP-**

Sirius hits a radio installed in the shower, and Hermione knowing the song begins to sing it.

"_Six o' clock already_  
_I was just in the middle of a dream_  
_I was kissin' Seriously_  
_By a crystal blue Italian stream_  
_But I can't be late_  
_'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid_  
_These are the days_  
_When you wish your bed was already made_" She sings and winks before teasing before him as she takes on the shower, and takes him to her, giving a kiss

"_It's just another manic Monday_  
_I wish it was Sunday_  
_Cause that's my fun day_  
_My I don't have to run day_  
_It's just another manic Monday_" she sings, as they prepare, Sirius kissing her and chorus all the way whit her

Sneaking over Harry and Tonks join them, making a bit tight, which a few spells later makes the room bigger and the shower has plenty room, where all could be conftebly

"_Have to catch an early train_  
_Got to be to work by nine_  
_And if I had an aeroplane_  
_I still couldn't make it on time_  
_Cause it takes me so long just to figure out what I'm gonna wear_  
_Blame it on the train_  
_But the boss is already there_" Tonks takes the next verse as she sneaks a kiss of Hermione who blushes, but smiles regardless and Sirius and Harry giving an identical grin getting teased by the displayed, and allot aroused.

"_It's just another manic Monday_  
_Wish it was Sunday_  
_Cause that's my fun day_  
_My I don't have to run day_  
_It's just another manic Monday_" Both girls sings and boys chorus in perfect and then kisses the girls afterwards a bit quick as they now aroused presses the girls into the stall, yett again an hot round can be heard as the music continues

"_Out of my nights_  
_Why did my lover have to pick last night_  
_To get down_  
_Doesn't it matter_  
_That I have to feed the both of us_  
_Employment's down_  
_He tells me in his bedroom voice_" The girls sings moaningly out, weaken by the pleasure given to them as they wraps their feet around their respective lovers "C'mon honey, let's go make some noise..." Sirius growls, and makes Hermione moan louder as she cums there and then, making Tonks make a sound between a moan and giggle, kissing Harry deeply before they come together and joined by Sirius who came after Hermione's hungry pussy massaged his penis to heaven.

"_It's just another manic Monday_  
_Wish it was Sunday_  
_Cause that's my fun day_  
_My I don't have to run day_  
_It's just another manic Monday_" comes from the and the girls sings whit, stepping down and follows it to the end as they shower done, and the boys chorus whit, having fun as they dances whit them, kissing and fondling.

Results out of the playing is that they come out 7:05 AM, 15 min to late for the siblings who looked at the two pairs who stood in Auror clothes singing/humming the song, smiling as there is no bad thing in the world as they make the tents fold together and shrinks them to pockets size and the girls taking them in their pockets, or purse in Hermione's case, and looks at the siblings, Ginny crossed armed and Ron just shaking his head

"Oh right" said Sirius before anyone can say something more and picks up the Pepsi from yesterday and holds it up so people can touch it "To Work" he says and all get swished away, only to be sent in a bundle as the port-key ended, having a hard time getting through the wards, though he showed his strength when he manage to land through, though, being recognized as an employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he where ricocheted to Amelia Bones, the head of DMLE, in which got an amusingly situation as the six teenagers/adults coming crashing in a vertical motion.

**-HP-**

Amelia Bones, a very strict witch sat at her desk, writing, seeing reports that three of her Aurors in training and one of her Aurors is missing, and not just anyone, but THE most successful ones at that, whatever she assigned to them, they manage to get within reasonable time, ofc. like others they were just mere human whit magic ability and the year they have been whit her, they have been settled, and for the Aurors part, was lucky enough to get together whit one of them, so, if said Auror had a case following, then she didn't pay address to either of them, but the two last ones... well that'd be damned if they didn't show up, Kingsley and Mad-Eye where on the edge as it is, and it promised sweat and pain in the training rooms when the they two showed up. Suddenly an alarm went of, showing that someone unauthorized personnel had used an port-key through the wards, and also was a part of the training program, and seconds later a bright flash of port-keying came up in the left corner, and in a motion down towards the right came, seeing as it was redirected. They landed in a heap into her medal case, in which spilled all it's contents as they crashed into it, making medals and trophies fall down on them.

"ouch" exclaimed many voices at once, and as a head whit long dark-brown hair comes up, the "Witch of the year" from crashes on his head and hangs itself around his neck, as a "Department Head of the Year" landed on a head whit black hair whit white streaks, "ouch" said the two, identified as Sirius Jr. and Tonks respectively, the whole bunch was arms and legs and as Amelia could count there where alt least 6 people if not more there, she just sat and waited till all had untangled themselves, seeing at least two redhead, and as they stood she saw them chronological by year: Tonks. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius Jr. and Ginny, amused she looks at them, folding her hands, listening in.

"WOHOO, WHAT-A-RIDE." Sirius says, shaking himself and Hermione looked at him

"I can't remember you having a case whit diplomas, medals and trophies" she stated and he shaked his head, then looked at the medallion on his chest

"HEY!" he exclaimed "Witch of the year?" he asked questioningly as Hermione giggled and patted his back and Tonks giggled and saw on the medal around her neck

"Department Head of the year?" Tonks asked looking at hers

"Both which is appropriated to both of you, if you Auror Tonks could manage the hard work as me and you continue down the path you are on AIT Black" a voice said calmly and amusingly from behind them as they looked around at the mess, all turned and looked at Madam Bones, who had a face promising trouble if they didn't explain themselves, though in her eyes there where a bit of amusement resting as she looked at the six "Now, you may tell me why you are.." she looked at her watch "15 minutes to late?" she asked looking at them "and why you have an Healer and a school girl whit you?" she looked questioning

"Buss left to early?" Sirius quipped looking at his boss, who in return looked sternly at him

"Would you swear to the veritaserum on that?" Madam Bones asked looking at Sirius who just shaked his head, while offering a grin

"Train then?" he asked innocently enough, to make Bones shake her head half in amusement, half in irritation

"Let's try again?" she looked at him sternly

"Okey fine, we overdid the shower time, okey?" he looked at her sternly, trying not to blush or showing anything

"You? as in all of you?" she looked over the six

"No ma'am Bones" said Ron and Ginny nodded and both took a step back

"You two can go then, you to the school, I'll let Albus and Minerva know that you're coming through the floo miss Weasly" She said nodding to Ginny as she had just spoken up for the first time "and I'll let your chief healer and trainer know that you're on the way Mr. Weasly" she said sternly and both ran, happy to be out of the fry, for now. She wrote two quick notes and sent them through the floo whit a swish of the wand, being effective was her strength. She then looked at the four left, waiting.

Sirius looked at his friends and just nodded "well, yes, all of us" he said

"thought you lived in your respectively homes?" she questioned "or did the 1st of May being a party?" she looked sternly at them, in which collected four deep red blushes and glanses across the four. "So instead of going home you made a line at one bathroom?" she questioned, a bit irritated thinking alcohol to be the case, looking at them, it was Tonks who answered

"No" she said, shaking her head and Amelia looked questioningly at her

"We... err" Hermione said looking pleadingly at Harry for help, which in turn gulped, and Amelia to quirk an eyebrow

"We kinda, you know" he started blushing, and Sirius sighted, finding honesty the best way to go

"Yes?" Amelia said, finding being a bit gentle would ease the Teenage who found himself being a bit like a student who where scolded by professor McGonnagal

"We was in the shower, together..." he said finding his and his friends shoes rather interesting, at that Amelia raised her eyebrow higher in question

"I guess I should expect that between girls and boys, to get faster through" She said "I don't see..." she was cut off

"Together!" Sirius stressed and made a point at all four, and Amelia got wide eye, and almost fainted, truth been told, if Sirius was joking he would have laughed at the priceless face of Amelia

"Are you serious?" she quipped, and right away regretted it as Sirius quipped his two scents

"Yes! I am Sirius!" he said juvelantly, which made both girl giggle a bit but keeping straight at the double meaning.

"Very well, then" she said, pausing abit "then I suggest you go and do your duties, Sirius and Hermione, you both are going to have a training in which you don't have had before" she said sternly keeping her posture "and don't complain, you know you desserve it" and then she looked at Tonks and Harry "you two are going to get it harder too, though Mad-eye and Shaklebolt would gladly train you whit them, so don't waste time and report to them" she handed them some orders on two parchments that she had written while talking "now go" she said, giving an stern look as they turned around "I want you out of here and in the training room before I've counted to ten" she barked as they began to running out the door and to their punishment. Ubenkowns to them after the door had clicked together she could hold her amusement and grinned "I owe shackles 2 galleon and mad-eye owes me 4 galleons" she said to herself, laughing and shaking her head.

The two couples wandered down the last part to the training room, when Harry stated

"It's just another manic Monday" shaking his head

"I wish it was Sunday" Hermione quipped in, while Tonks looked at her

"Cause that's my fun-day!" singed Sirius out, hitting the punchline, and making the group laugh so hard that they had to support each other as they entered, rather clumsy, into the training area where a amused Kingsley had heard them and a rather irritated and frustrated Mad-Eye Moody stood, waiting for their pupils to show up for a led-burning and sweaty training day.**  
**

**_HP STORY ENDS_**

So another done and the main tittle changes, this is a shorter, but more humor in. All is explained in the chapter before... don't hold your breaths please... I don't think the world needs some more dead peoples when we think of the war.

Beside that, I got a flame, in which I find very rude of nature, and by an anonymous person that's equal **DELETE**. Though, I'll respond never-the-less.  
**Firstly:** As far as I'm concerned "retard" means you don't have the ability to actually do a thing, so when listed to me that "many are retarded, but few talks that way" to put it short, I shake my head, no need to tell who's retarded there, at least incompatible whit understanding what it means, and where was I retarded?  
**Secondly** I believe song fics that has song more than thirty years (30 years) back are all good and swell, and unless some song-fic hunter for a group is out there, it's really okey... after all: they should be proud that we have them - it means that we like them EVEN love them, and to have just some of the song too... who's to say it's a song-fic which is just a song?  
**Thirdly:** Thank you for the last and only useful comment in the flame - it is rather by security that we have WARNINGS all over in the fic when it's something so... **M** as that.

Well, to all of you who still are interested in this fan-fiction and like what I write, I thank you... those who has something to say: please say it, but flames is preferred of users so I can have discussion whit them, though CONSTRUCTIVE flame IS and ALWAYS will be WELCOME!.

Now that said; may the Reading and Writing serve you well

Revan1st.


End file.
